


Everyone Has A... Plush In Their Closet

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a secret crush on Wade and keeps commissioning Deadpool plushes.</p><p>Wade has a secret crush on Peter and enters his apartment hoping to find something to conquest him with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has A... Plush In Their Closet

**Author's Note:**

> The little girl super fan of Deadpool mentioned comes from _Fear Itself: Deadpool#2_ : Deadpool saves her and her village from the Walrus and some werewolves.

The first time Peter buys a Deadpool plush is something absolutely instinctual, a simple crazy act that his mind tries to dismiss and deny as soon as he’s done.

The plush isn’t even official -who would produce the toy of a mercenary?-, but he has found it on the Internet, hand-made by a little girl with a passion for sewing and red-and-black mercenaries.

 _“You like Deadpool too, mister?”_ the girl has asked him on her last email before sending the finished product.

Peter has awkwardly ignored both the question in his reply and the answer stubbornly screaming in his head.

The plush is cu- _good_ and every time Peter opens his closet to take out his clothes or Spider-Man costume he sees it, standing proudly on a pile of sweaters, glaring with its soft katanas in hand. The girl added two holsters with guns on its waist too and Peter has to admit she is really talented.

He tries to admit nothing else, but when he looks at the plush he feels happier and somehow at peace.

He doesn’t feel exactly at peace, though, when he meets Wade during their team-ups and when his mercenary talent is requested for complicated battles (despite Stark’s frown and the Hulk’s irritability).

Peter feels restless and nervous, constantly on edge, because Wade is distracting, Wade flirts with him, Wade tries to touch him in the most different situations and Peter thanks all the gods above for his Spider-Man mask. Otherwise his blush would be visible from space and the last thing he needs is giving Wade satisfaction.

The last thing he needs is admitting something like this, too, so he puts on a show, a cold and stern façade. It’s only when he is at home again that his second mask crumbles down and he opens the closet with relief and a stinging disappointment.

The second time he orders a second plush and sleeps with the first one he has to accept something is wrong with him.

“Okay, so what?” he says out loud four weeks later as cute and various Deadpool plushes surround him on his bed. There is Lolita Deadpool, wearing that dress Wade wore one day for their team-up against Hit Monkey; there is Pirate Deadpool, Sheriff Deadpool, Deadpool in a space suit, maskless Deadpool…

Everything is Deadpool and nothing hurts… apart from Peter’s wallet, but he tries not to think about that.

“It could be worse!” Peter continues talking to himself with the vain hope of convincing himself that everything is alright. “It’s not like I’m collecting _corpses!_ Or… or drugs! Nothing is bad with plushes, they are good for the spirit!” He sighs and puts the little guys into the closet, but keeps outside the one without mask. The sewing girl owns a good dose of information about Deadpool - she said she is one of his greatest fans and he even saved her life and her village once -, so it wasn’t difficult for her to recreate his face and scars. Peter grunts as he adjusts the plush next to him on the bed and starts reading a book before sleeping, unaware of the way one of his hands strokes the soft red and black fabric.

“It’s okay, I’m probably trying to compensate for my toy-less childhood.” Peter muses nonchalantly as he opens the umpteenth package and stares happily at the Wade plush inside it. It’s a _Wade_ plush because it’s wearing those civilian clothes Peter saw him putting on once: a red hoodie, a pair of jeans and a baseball cap. There is a letter from the little girl too and Peter reads the few words with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

_“I had fun with this one, mister! You really must have a crush on mister Deadpool, huh? I’m always available if you need more. Thanks for buying (you are basically paying for my college)!”_

Peter silently goes to the bedroom and opens the closet: the clothes are pushed against the back, squashed by dozens of small figures. The sight is frightening, familiar and sweet at the same time and Peter takes extreme care in placing the last addition in a good spot, in order not to ruin it or the others. Then he hastily closes the closet, because his brain is screaming and swearing at him truths he doesn’t want to hear, things that sound like: “You are 100% insane”, “Admit it already and do something”, “Please do something that won’t ruin you financially though”.

Peter groans, ignores his brain and focuses on the photos he must work on instead.

Later that night he opens the closet again and shamelessly sleeps with the Wade plush.  
  


\- - -

 

Wade is good at admitting he has problems, so this time isn’t difficult either to shrug and say: “Yeah, I guess I have a problem.”

More precisely the problem is Spidey, aka Peter Parker. The cute young man with Bambi eyes and hot body who always protects innocents and dismisses his advances with a serious tone and a stiff stance. Yeah, Wade _does_ get it: of course Spidey refuses him, who wouldn’t? Who _didn’t?_ It’s clear the guy doesn’t reciprocate his feelings and Wade is actually surprised he accepted to share with him his secret identity in the first place (despite everybody else’s surprise and panic).

The real problem is… Wade really feels something for the young hero. He always did, but since they have been starting to team up more often and spend more time together, he can’t help but think: “ _Damn!_ Now that’s someone I’d like to smooch, call ‘honey’ and hold hands with while watching the sunset and planning about the future!”

He must be getting soft.

“Okay, so what?” he exclaims as he nimbly climbs the external fire escape outside Peter’s apartment. “It’s not like I followed him every day, discovered where he lives and now I’m finally entering his apartment while he’s out! It’s totally not like that!”

It is like that (“Fuck you, author!”) and Wade cautiously looks around before opening the bedroom window without problems. He has seen Peter going out for his usual patrol just few minutes ago, so he steps into the apartment not caring about the noise.

“Wow.” the merc comments scratching his head. “I knew he was a nerd, but did he really read all those books? And what’s that?” He approaches Peter’s desk, where his camera, several tools and photos are placed neatly. There is also a framed photo with an old couple in it and Wade realizes one of them must be the aunt Peter often talks about.

“He’s lucky, he has a skinny Bea Arthur as relative…” Wade grumbles as he keeps looking around. The guy sure loves photos, Wade muses, because the walls are filled with frames and beautiful landscapes. The bookshelf contains more books than what it could really support, there are scientific posters and papers scattered in a corner… and Peter’s scent is all around him.

“Well, shit.” Wade sighs rubbing tiredly his eyes behind the mask. “Now I really sound like a pervert.”

Still his heart is beating faster and his hands are sweating, because this is Peter’s place and he could learn more about him here… and if he learns more, then maybe he will have a chance with him.

“Okay, he loves photos.” Wade starts listing raising his thumb to count. “Then what else? Oh, books. Nerdy books and serious novels…” He starts giggling when he recognizes several books he also read.

“See?? We have something deep in common after all, not just our wit and similar costumes!”

There is a closet in the room too and Wade thinks there is nothing wrong with a small innocent peek. He has seen Peter in civilian clothes, he always dresses in a simple, clean way. But maybe he owns other outfits too, something that could suggest Wade what else the young man likes.

“What if he is into dresses and drag?” the merc mumbles pensively as he approaches the closet. “Then I could totally help him! Hell, we could play dress up together! Now that’s a bonding experience!”

Wade opens the closet with a huge grin, expecting well-ironed shirts, folded jeans and jackets, but when dozens of plushes land on him, his smile turns into a horrified stare.

Plushes. Of him. Plushes depicting Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth, Wade Winston Wilson, red and black plushes, _plushes_. There is a little him wearing his beloved lolita dress, there is another little Deadpool with a Christmas hat on it… there is even a maskless Deadpool!

Wade cringes at the amazing sewn reproduction of his face and just as he’s considering the most appropriate reaction, he sees another maskless figure on top of some sweaters. It’s him again - _everything_ is him -, but it’s wearing his ‘normal person clothes’ and baseball cap. And it’s smiling, with a hint of mischief, but it’s a cute and warm smile nonetheless.

“Sweet tears of baby Jesus…” Wade whispers in sheer and frightened awe. He looks at his feet, where others plushes are lying on the floor showing different moves, and he’s suddenly aware of what all this madness means.

His grin returns, accompanied by a burst of joy in his heart.

 

\- - -

 

Peter’s patrol lasted less than expected because he forgot his supply of webs at home, risking to fall down to his death during his swinging across buildings.

It’s still early, so he has time to go back home, take some extra “ammos” and resume his patrol.

His heart almost stops when he sees dim light coming from his bedroom window; said window is open too and Peter is sure his heart is still and dead by now.

A thief? No, no thief would ever turn on the lights… Aunt May? It’s too late to be her.

Maybe he simply forgot to turn off the lights and close the window… that’s a possible, logical explanation. But despite his efforts, he can’t convince himself, he _knows_ he didn’t leave anything on and closed the window behind himself before going.

His heart explodes when he swiftly enters the bedroom, ready to attack whoever slipped in, just to see Wade casually lying on his bed.

Surrounded by all his Deadpool plushes.

“Oh my God.” Peter says, sure to be in a nightmare, sure to be dead and currently descending into Hell.

“Hi there, baby boy!” Wade greets him with a huge smile and a girly wave of his hand. “Wanna join us?” Wade lifts Plush Wade’s hand and the soft toy waves at Peter too.

“I…” the young hero croaks out. “…I-It’s not what it looks like.”

Wade’s laughter makes him blush one hundred shades of red and all Peter wants right now is disappear, possibly forever.

“Of course it’s not, Petey.” Wade still giggles, standing up and carrying his maskless plush. “I’m not totally seeing hand-made plushes of _me_ in your bedroom. It must be just the best visual and sensorial hallucination of my life.”

“T-Those are…” Peter clears his voice, aware of how much it became high-pitched. “… T-Those are not plushes of Deadpool. They are… uh, fail-crafted Spider-Man plushes. I… I bought them so children won’t have a bad surprise.”

“… Of course.”

Even though Wade is wearing his mask, Peter can see his expression. It’s the smuggest, most smart-ass face ever existed on the planet and Peter’s embarrassment turns into rage.

“And what are you doing _here_ exactly?!” he hisses, fists closed at his sides. “How do you know where I live? _Why_ are you here in the first place?”

“I’m here to learn something more about my favorite spider.” Wade audaciously answers, smile never fading. On the contrary, it turns into a wicked grin. “And I _totally_ learnt something interesting. Interesting indeed.” He looks down at the plush in his hand and continues: “And I know these are Deadpool toys, Petey. That little girl who made them for you sure has talent!” and he points at the letters and receipts that were attached to every package, now resting messily on Peter’s desk.

“You… you…!” the young hero shrieks and Wade howls with laughter again.

“Aren’t you the cutest little spider ever?” he coos approaching Peter, who instinctively steps back until he’s pressed against the wall. Wade eyes him appreciatively and insists: “Is it true though? Do you really like me that much?” and he laughs again, but the sound is a bit weak this time. It almost seems… hopeful?

Peter gulps, because he knows Wade can’t feel what he wants him to feel, his advances are just a joke, right? He must be playing with him now too and this makes his humiliation and sadness ten times stronger and bitterer.

“I don’t.” he lies, but it’s a pitiful answer and he realizes he doesn’t sound convincing at all. Wade quietly watches him, frowning behind the mask. Then he smirks, shaking gently the plush in front of the young man’s face.

“What about these cute little fellas here then?”

“I-I told you!” Peter exclaims, crawling a bit on the wall to escape from the soft toy and its sweet, heartwarming smile on its cutely scarred face. For a moment he thinks how it would be like to actually touch Wade and his face the same way he touched the plushes for all this time.

“Don’t be a liar, sweetums, it doesn’t suit you!” Wade pouts putting his hands on his hips. “I know you commissioned these adorable guys!” He suddenly jumps forward to grasp Peter’s wrist and pull him down from the wall. Their masked faces are few inches distant now.

“The question is… _why?_ ” Wade’s tone is serious, not mocking. He sounds genuinely interested, worried, hopeful, maybe a bit annoyed to see his naked face on a plush.

Peter ponders his options, his heart beating like a hammer, mouth dry and hands sweaty.

“Oh, to hell with it.” he growls and tears off Wade’s mask while removing his own too, then he smashes their lips together.

The merc gasps and tenses as Peter moans into his mouth and holds him by his Deadpool costume, biting his chapped lips and tasting his tongue.

“Is this answer enough for you?” Peter growls when they pull apart; Wade looks extremely shocked, for the first time in his life deprived of words. Peter takes it as a ‘yes’ and kisses him again, pushing him on the bed and straddling him.

“T-This…” Wade stammers with panic in his eyes because he doesn’t know where to put his hands, he can’t believe this is happening and _oh God, is that Peter’s erection?_ “T-This was… unexpected.”

Peter panics too, because not only Wade discovered his Deadpool plushes collection, but now he also knows he has indeed a crush for him. He can’t go back now and the consequences and meaning of this terrorize him, because what if he fucked up everything?

Wade notices how Peter is rapidly losing his cool and he goes for it too: he pulls the young hero down, kissing sloppily his mouth and groping his ass. Peter lets out a moan and grinds against him, their erections brushing each other.

“So it’s true.” Wade pants as Peter pulls down the lower part of their costumes.

“What is true?” the young man hurriedly asks, too distracted by the sight of Wade’s hard cock to think about something else. But the merc seizes his wrists again and pulls him, whispering in his ear with a big-ass smile: “You really like me! You! _You_ like _me!_ ”

“Yes.” Peter admits and the feeling is surreal, but also extremely relieving because he spent months trying to deny the truth and lying to himself. He returns the smile and lowers a hand to stroke the scarred manhood, earning himself Wade’s moans.

“Something tells me your advances weren’t jokes either.” Peter says with hope in his voice and Wade looks at him as if he has just said the stupidest thing in the whole universe.

“Wow, you are _dense!_ ” the merc exclaims. “Should I have sent you a love letter? ‘Dear Peter, I fucking adore the way you pinch your lips when you are thinking hard, your altruism and fantastic butt.’ Would have that made things easier?”

“A lot.” Peter laughs and he brightens when Wade hands him a little lube bottle coming directly from one of his special pockets. “So you like my altruism, huh?”

“It’s stupid, but also cute as shit.” Wade admits and he yelps when one lubed finger slowly enters him. “Uh…! Okay! This is another fantastic form of altruism which I can approve!” He blushes and smiles sheepishly as Peter starts thrusting in and out, his brown eyes never leaving his marred face. “But you can turn off the lights, if you want, baby boy. I understand.”

“Shut up.” Peter grins adding a second finger. “That maskless plush is my favorite, you know?”

Wade’s blush deepens and he grumbles something unintelligible, but it sounds a lot like ‘thank you’ and Peter finds it extremely adorable, so much he has to kiss the merc until they are both out of breath.

“Come here.” Peter laughs wickedly falling on Wade and kissing every inch of skin, as the scarred man growls into his ear and tells him to hurry.

“It’s rude to make someone fingered and ready wait!” he whines hitting Peter’s head with a Pirate Deadpool, but he’s cut off by Peter’s dick pressing against his entrance. “ _Shit!_ ”

“You always talk so much.” Peter smirks lasciviously and smugly as he slides in.

“This is only gonna make me talk more, Peter.” Wade assures him with fire in his eyes and Peter bends over him to whisper on his face: “I never said I don’t like when you talk.”

“I’m gonna say filthy things.” Wade laughs and his laughter turns into a triumphant moan when the manhood inside him is all the way in.

“Do it.” Peter moans with him as his thrusts become faster and deeper. The merc grabs his hair to pull him closer and says in his ear all the things he will do to him later; Peter blushes, whimpers and his pounds are already erratic. He grips the sheets - and so does Wade -, breathing heavily and listening to Wade’s guttural sounds, praises and promises.

His orgasm is sudden and powerful and Wade’s follows soon, warm and sticky against his stomach. Peter falls on him, arms around his neck, dick still inside. Wade strokes his back, laughing softly in the aftermath.

“Wanna wait a bit before doing what I told you?” he asks winking slyly and Peter nods against his neck, smiling gleefully.

They fall asleep surrounded by the Deadpool plushes bravely protecting their sleep.

 

\- - -

 

“Wade?” Peter calls entering his apartment, three days later. The house is quiet and dark and Peter frowns, perplexed, because Wade should have been here already.

“Wade…?”

After searching the kitchen and living room, he opens the bedroom door and turns on the lights, not expecting what he actually sees.

Wade is lying on their bed, surrounded by cute Deadpool and Spider-Man plushes. Every Deadpool has a Spider-Man and every couple of plushes is adjusted in a different sexual position.

Peter opens his mouth to say something - _anything_ -, but words fail him and all he can see is a sweet Deadpool receiving a blowjob from a sweet Spider-Man and a sweet Spider-Man topping a sweet Deadpool and… there are dozens of different positions on display.

Wade giggles enthusiastically.

“Choose one, baby boy!”


End file.
